


Favorite Record

by storm_dog_pirate



Category: Nikolai Series - Leigh Bardugo, The Grisha Trilogy - Leigh Bardugo
Genre: Again, Alternate Universe - College/University, College AU, Established Relationship, F/M, because i'm trash, because i'm trash HAHA, set after Finding The Right One, shameless fluff, shameless fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25724800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storm_dog_pirate/pseuds/storm_dog_pirate
Summary: When Nikolai's sleeplessness strikes again, he always calls his favorite person to bother. Zoya crashes over and tries to bother him back and make him review for their exam the following day.
Relationships: Nikolai Lantsov/Zoya Nazyalensky
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	Favorite Record

**Author's Note:**

> Another shameless fluff set in my mess of college AU Finding The Right One.

Nikolai had lost count how many times he had gotten up and made coffee for two. But when insomnia hit him and there was an exam the following morning, perhaps remembering small details was indeed a challenge.

"You know, I should stop responding to your calls at midnight," Zoya grumbled from the living room. "We have a Biochem midterm tomorrow."

Nikolai laughed lightly as he walked back to the living room with two mugs in his hands. "Ah, but you adore me, truffle."

Whatever retort she had was forgotten when he sat beside her and handed over the mug. Zoya sighed in relief when she took it with both hands. "I guess I _begrudgingly_ do," she said with a half-hearted glare to his direction. 

The notes on the center table were a complete mess, and Nikolai had already lost track of what was his or hers. They did have a quite similar handwriting, and it can only be differentiated when looked up close.

Zoya had invited herself over to his place when he had called her in the dead of the night again, as he sometimes did when sleep eluded him. Thankfully and luckily, she still was awake, skimming through the lessons for a final time for their exam the next day. 

And when she figured that she wouldn't get any sleep now that her mind was awakened by her shrill ringtone, Zoya declared that she's crashing over and bothering him to review. 

Nikolai found that he wasn't going to complain on her offer. 

"The enzymes in each step are endless," Zoya said, putting the now half-empty mug of coffee to the table. She tossed away the textbook she had been reading. "I swear he's going to include them all."

"I have to agree. I stopped after Krebs cycle." Nikolai wrinkled his nose at the memory. "It's agonizing to get through."

"You're an idiot, Nikolai, there's still a ton of information after Krebs."

"I know, but my sleep-deprived mind isn't retaining anything after it." He had meant it as a joke, but it came out much truthful as he would've liked. He quickly covered it up with a laugh and said, "I can discuss the whole cycle in detail, though."

When Zoya remained silent, Nikolai frowned and turned to her, finding her stoic expression looking right back at him. 

"What?" he asked, though he knew what she was thinking. He had known her for a long time to recognize the concern and worry in her eyes despite the frown her face showed. 

"Have you slept today?" Zoya asked back, her voice changing to a gentle tone. And, quickly, she added, "Don't deflect. I notice the darkness under your eyes. You look exhausted." 

Nikolai opened his mouth to joke, but a sigh came out instead. He adjusted the glasses on his nose and said, "Well, no rest for the weary."

He searched over the mess on the table, trying to get the textbook that Zoya had tossed just now, but she reached over his wrist to stop his movements. 

"Alright, that's enough for tonight. Let's sleep," she said and pushed the book out of his reach. 

Nikolai furrowed his eyebrows at her when she reached a hand to his face and removed his glasses. She put it on the table as he asked, "I thought you're pulling an all-nighter?"

"Changed my mind," Zoya replied simply, lying down on the couch and pulling him down beside her. She nestled her face against his neck. "And also because your coffee is shit and made me drowsy."

"But it's instant coffee," Nikolai reasoned out, his arms wrapping around her to pull her closer. Her warmth was enough to make him sigh in contentment against the coldness in his unit. "I don't have your excellent brewing skills."

Zoya huffed. "You wouldn't get it in any way."

He feigned a hurtful expression as he backed away a little to look down at her. "Harsh."

"Honest."

"Admit that I'm handsome, then."

Zoya scowled. "Can you get any more annoying?" 

Nikolai almost pouted. "Is it so hard to admit it?" 

"Stop stalling and try to close your eyes and sleep."

"I'm not stalling."

"Yeah, whatever." Zoya shifted closer, burying her face back in his shoulder. There was a short silence and then she said softly, "You're an idiot. But at least you're _my_ idiot." Nikolai felt her lips press on his jaw, and a smile twitched on his mouth. "Now get some sleep before I take it back."

"Aren't you the sweetest?" He laughed when she slapped his shoulder. "Alright, alright, I'm sleeping." He rested his cheek against her hair and closed his eyes. "Love you too."

Zoya's light chuckle was the last thing Nikolai heard before he finally fell asleep. 

***

Nikolai felt as if his soul left his body as he opened the door to their council room, though he felt a bit lighter when he stepped inside. 

He dragged a chair over his usual spot by the window, propping it against the wall. A groan escaped him as he sat down and closed his eyes. 

A moment later, Nikolai heard the door open and slam shut. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was. 

"That wasn't an exam, that was torture," Zoya's angry voice echoed through the small room. "A twenty-item essay in _two hours_?"

Nikolai suppressed a shudder when he remembered seeing the exam paper. "Don't remind me," he said. "But you're right, it is torture."

He felt a shuffle beside him, and he cracked one eye open to see Zoya propping another chair at his side. 

"When I guessed he'd include it all, I didn't think it would be this way," she said, tone still irritated. "Everyone looked wasted after."

"Who wouldn't, though?" Nikolai chuckled. "That exam burned the soul out of everyone."

"That's a nice way to say it."

"Still think sleeping last night was worth it?" 

Zoya laughed darkly. "It wouldn't have made any difference if we didn't."

Nikolai laughed back, closing his eyes. "A good point," he said. "Take a nap. Genya and David wouldn't be here for another hour or so. You won't be seen asleep." 

"Aren't you going to get lunch?" 

"I'll sleep for a while too, then we can get a late lunch after."

Zoya huffed weakly. "Don't forget to set an alarm."

***

When David arrived at the council room earlier than expected, he raised an eyebrow at the sight. 

Nikolai and Zoya passed out by the other end of the room, with Zoya leaning on Nikolai’s shoulder and him resting his head on hers. It was such a soft and adorable view that David himself couldn't help but take a picture of them and send it to Genya. 

One couldn't probably count the number of heart emojis he received from Genya afterwards. 


End file.
